Beautiful Secrets
by KillJoyy101
Summary: Ankita Sethi is a lawyer from Boston; her life is nothing out of the ordinary. But that all changes when she volunteers at the San Diego Comic Con as a favor for her friend. There, she meets a charming, if a little bit cocky, actor that just doesnt seem to give up. This is a Chris Evans story, not a Steve Rogers one. Enjoy.
1. Summary and more

Ankita Sethi is a lawyer from Boston; her life is nothing out of the ordinary. But that all changes when she volunteers at the San Diego Comic Con as a favor for her friend. There, she meets a charming, if a little bit cocky, actor that just doesn't seem to give up.

A secret relationship. Sleuthing paparazzis. And a whirlwind romance that throws an innocent girl head first into the world of movie premieres and red carpets.

Disclaimer: The characters, plotlines and scenes that I have created in this story are my own and should not be copied or reproduced in any way or form without my permission. That being said I do not own any of the characters and stories I have not created. For example I do not hold any rights over Chris Evans (no matter how much I want to).

I am writing this story for myself and the enjoyment of others. While I was scrolling through the vast range of Chris Evans fanfiction on this foeum, I realised that there aren't any pairings of him with an Indian girl ( that I have seen) and so I want to explore this aspect in writing. The character will be based off me hence here is to hoping you don't find my personality boring.

I appreciate criticism as long as its constructive. Comments like "this is stupid" and "this character is acting dumb" are hurtful and will be deleted immediately. Also, I will be looking for an editor and applications can be put here (it is not a must). Otherwise if you find grammatical errors please try to deal with them, if they are practically unbearable please call me out on it.

Each chapter will have a song attached to this. it may be related to the chapter and/or my mood when writing the chapter. Hope you enjoy this.

I am going to try and keep a regular update schedule as follows:**Two chapters a week on Wednesdays and Sundays **

Otherwise if you enjoy the story please **favourite **and **leave reviews **


	2. The best day of my life

The best day of my life.

I had a dream so big and loud

I jumped so high I touched the clouds

I stretched my hands out to the sky

We danced with monsters through the night

I'm never gonna look back

Woah, never gonna give it up

No, please don't wake me now

This is gonna be the best day of my life

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in San Diego; the convention center was buzzing with life as thousands of fans piled into the main area. From afar, one could see a significant number of cosplayers among which the various avengers and Lokis seemed to be in abundance. People were chattering loudly about upcoming movies, tv shows and trailers while merchandise floated around the room through many awe-filled fans.

A brown-haired, doe-eyed woman stood at the end of the room watching the crowd with sharp eyes. Perhaps years of yoga made her incredibly sensitive to her surroundings, but she found herself trying to understand the mannerisms of the crowd as she waited for her supervisor to come and assign her a task. She had volunteered to help at this year's Comic con as a favor to a friend – who was on the management committee this year – but the colorful costumes and contagious happiness was getting to her and she couldn't help but smile slightly at the family of four excitably discussing the new Avengers movie in front of her.

"Hey, you must be Ankita Sethi. I'm James your supervisor." The girl – Ankita – turned to face a well-dressed man with a clipboard in one hand and a bunch of lanyards and tags in the other. "I'm here to give you your assignments but first you should put this on." He said while handing her a tag and lanyard.

She accepted it with a small smile and clipped it onto one of her belt loops, making sure it was visible for anyone who wanted to know. "I was told that the Avengers were my assignment?" That is what Greg - the man she was doing this favor for - had told her. " I would show them around and then help with the signings?" This was posed as a question because James was clearly going to tell her otherwise.

"No, you will still be working with part of the avengers cast but you will be working with Chris Evans only. Alissa couldn't make it so you've got to take over for her." James was scribbling her name messily on his clipboard and she could distinctly see the actors name next to hers.

"I thought we weren't helping actors individually, because of the lack of help this year." The committee had cut the budget this year and as a result of that less workers were hired. To top that, volunteers were fewer as well.

"Well, Mr. Evans is a special situation. He has anxiety and although he has not asked personally for extra assistance, we tend to pair him with someone who can help him in a more intimate level." said James, matter of factly.

Ankita's eyes furrowed in worry at the thought of being put in a situation where the man would be having a anxiety attack. Of course, she had prior experience in a similar situation, with a client of hers, so she knew she could handle it but still one could never be too sure. " Isn't there anybody else that could replace Alissa?"

James looked up at her and shrugged as though the answer was as obvious as day. "They don't have the right temperament. Too... excitable. Especially since he's Captain America and all."

Ankita was now leaning against the doorway, looking at the crowd again with interest. "So, what's my job?" She was talking to him, but her attention was on a young boy, about three, who was in an immaculate Thor getup slamming his hammer against the ground violently as his mom chastised him for making noise. It didn't matter though, she thought. The din was loud enough as it was, and the little boy was barely audible anyways.

"Pretty much what you said: help with the signing, show him to the various halls, meet and greets and anything he asks for in between." He smiled at her slightly. "You should be glad; you only have one person. I just left Charles with the whole Vampire Diaries cast. He looked like he was going to cry."

She chuckled a little and nodded. "Fair enough." Bringing her wrist to eye level, she read the time as five past nine and asked: "so where is my charge?" The Avengers signing started in half an hour so they should have been here by now. The cast of the movie had flown in last night, in secret, and were surprising their fans today. They would fly back to Atlanta tomorrow morning, giving them a tiny and exhausting twenty-four hours off from filming.

"They should be here any moment now... in fact they called ahead about ten minutes ago to inform us that they had left the hotel." He looked at the door that would be taking us backstage where all the celebrities were. "I figure we should just head over and wait there. It's easier."

"Sure."

The two walked through the closest door backstage where many actors, producers and directors were congregated. Each cast stuck together like glue, as a result, creating something that looked vaguely like a high school cafeteria. There weren't any stereotypes though; everyone just fit into the cool kid group - nobody outshined the other.

That was until the backstage door opened again and they walked in: Jeremy Renner and Mark Ruffalo were walking at the front taking animatedly about something as Hemsworth and Aaron Taylor Johnson and Paul Bettany followed silently as they looked around the crowd in awe. And then two personalities that seemed to light up the entire room tenfold walked in. Robert Downey Jr and Chris Evans walked in, Robert's hand on the taller man's shoulder talking silently amongst themselves.

Almost everyone in the room turned to look at the cause of commotion in awe. James was alert now. Quickly scribbling the time on his clipboard and adding Betty next to the rest of the cast. He then turned towards Ankita and motioned towards the group. "There you go."

She smiled, put on her best professional smile and walked towards the group. Upon reaching them, she introduced herself to each of them individually, surprised at the hug she was pulled into by Downey. When she reached the blue-eyed brunette she was paired with, her heart almost stopped - he was so beautiful. Chris Evans was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a grey long sleeved sweater.

The thing that caught her eye the most was the red belt, and she found herself thinking about him using the belt to tie her hands up. The thought shocked her as much as her reaction to him did. Never, had she ever reacted so strongly towards a man like she just did. She could feel warmth around her neck and ears, and she thanked her Indian heritage that she couldn't blush.

* * *

Chris had noticed the beautiful girl walking towards them before any of the other cast members did. She was dressed casually in a pair of capri pants and a flowing black top, her hair left in a messy up do. As she got closer, he noticed her the silver looped earrings and matching silver bangles on her right hand. Her lips were painted red and he couldn't help but wonder how they would feel against his.

He smacked himself internally and focused on the woman in front of him. She was speaking, "Hi, my name is Ankita. I'll be helping you out today." He flashed her a brilliant grin making her smile small and look away in shyness. The action did not go unnoticed by him and he smirked a little. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Thanks. I love it here!" His distinct Bostonian accent was showing, and she couldn't say she minded. "You gonna be helping us all?"

"No just you."

"Aha. Special treatment! I like it. I like it." His excitement was contagious, and she couldn't help but laugh with him. He had his hands on his impossibly tiny waist. "So, what are you supposed to help me with first?"

"You guys are going to be signing autographs on the main floor first and then there will be the main conference after which will be interviews in smaller groups." As she spoke, he spent his time studying her. He knew she was attracted to him; the shy glances and downward looks were telling enough. However, this was one of the few women he had met that did not show any flirtation at all. In his years as the captain, even the most professional of women could not help but pass a comment or two, but this girl, she was different.

He found that quality surprisingly intriguing. "Awesome. Let's get this show on the road then." She waited for the rest of the cast and then Betty(another volunteer) and her led the group front stage, where burly security gaurds were clearing the way for them as many fans protested loudly. Ankita was very professional, giving everyone polite smiles as she steered them always having Chris in her peripheral vision yet she didn't notice the looks the actor in question was giving her.

Downey, who had the eyes of a hawk, noticed almost immediately, keeping note to ask Chris later.

The autograph booth had a long table with enough seats for the actors. Evans was placed next to Lizzie Olsen. Ankita had shown him to his seat and gone to stand at a suitable distance - far away so that she would not be a hinderance to the process but close enough that she could be called if they needed anything.

* * *

The signing had taken an hour and Ankita spent most of it staring at the cast. They truly worked like a family, coordinating with one another, sometimes even without speaking. Robert worked well with the crowd and the rest followed his lead. Evans mostly kept quiet and talked only if addressed. Sometime during the signing, she noticed Chris's hand shaking ever so slightly but before she could approach him Olsen had placed her hand on the table, allowing him to doodle on it as he pleased. She smiled slightly and made a mental note to keep a paper and pen next to him during the conference.

After that she took him to the conference hall where the Age of Ultron panel was being held. On the way he turned to her and asked a question. "So do you work here every year?" He hadn't seen her the year before, during The Winter Soldier con but he could have missed her, the crowd was large as always.

"No this is my first time. Doing it for a friend." She looked up at him and smiled softly. "It's not all bad." He felt his heart skip a beat at the truly genuine emotion that flashed across her face. She was a breath of fresh air and he wasn't complaining.

She spoke in a different accent completely. Something that she had never heard before. "Where are you from? You don't seem to be from around here. I've never heard an accent like yours before."

Ankita chuckled in a way that made him assume that she got asked that question a lot. "Well, I was born and brought up in Kenya, I stayed there until I was eighteen." He knew that country; it was somewhere in East Africa. That helped explain a couple of odd pronunciations. "I moved to Canada when I was eighteen. Stayed there for five years. Then moved to Boston; that was five years ago."

He seemed satisfied with that answer because he let out a booming laugh before saying: "That's why it sounds so odd. You confuse British and American pronunciations sometimes."

She placed her hand mockingly against her heart. "That hurt me on a spiritual level." And then as an afterthought she added, "But that is true. My accent is like a really badly made Franken dessert." They both chuckled as the hall came into view. The conversation had to be cut short to the dismay of both.

The rest of day was spent with her showing him around and helping him. Conversations were shared casually when they found the time. She told him about her job as a lawyer and he talked to her about red carpets and long shooting hours. She would notice his long lashes when he wasn't paying attention and he would stare at her hair lighting up in the sunlight. They were enjoying each other's company.

As she was taking him to his last interview of the day - him and Ruffalo were doing this one alone and after she dropped them off to the room, she would be done for the day. Neither Chris nor Ankita wanted it to end but unlike him, she was slightly relieved. She couldn't get attached. She was never going to see him again after today.

On the way, she got stopped by a child tugging at the ends of her pants. When she looked down, she saw the same three-year-old Thor, she saw in the morning. His face was scrunched as he tried to hold in the sobs that were desperately trying to escape him. Eventually, he couldn't hold it any longer and started wailing loudly. She got down on her knee so that she was at eye level with him and spoke softly. "Hey buddy, what's wrong? What's your name?"

The kid grabbed on to her top and, between sobs, said: "K-kevin. I can't find my mama." he was hiccupping now as the tears stopped slightly, giving him time to breathe.

"Hey don't worry. We'll find your mum." She was about to stand up and tell Chris that she couldn't leave the boy but before she did anything, the distressed voice of Kevin's mother was heard coming towards her direction. A sigh of relief left her body.

The woman, who she had seen earlier as well, saw them and came running then lifted her little boy into her arms. She turned towards Ankita and smiled through her own years. "Thank you! Thank you. Thank you so much."

"It's okay. Please be careful next time." Ankita waved towards the two and turned towards Chris, who had an odd look on his face. "Hey, sorry about that. Let me show you to the interview room now." He nodded slightly and followed her.

At the end of the day, as Chris was seated at the back of the car with Robert by his side, his head swarming with thoughts. Who was she? Why did she affect him so strongly? Why didn't he ask for a number? As the events of the day flashed through his head again he smiled, a silly smile, to himself.

Robert, who noticed this, looked at him and asked, "What's up Dorito?" Then added, "You look cheery. Is it that girl, Ankita?"

"Robert... this is the best day of my life."

* * *

**Authors note: **

**Fun fact - My bum has PTSD because I entered the shower, ass first without checking the temperature and the water was scalding hot.**

**The chapter is a filler, so it may seem a little slow but if you like it Review - because it gives me the motivation to write.**

**Word count: 2659**


	3. Get to know me

**GET TO KNOW ME**

I can judge in first impressions

You'll be wanting my attention

So if you got the right intention

Maybe I might let you change my mind

You got your foot down on the paddle

Now you planning how to make a move

Trying anything to get me next to you

I know you wanna get to know me

But I ain't sure if you can handle it

* * *

Ankita had left immediately Comic con had ended. She hadn't seen any of the Avengers cast after that first day which made her assume that they had flown back to Atlanta. The days following San Diego went by fast because she had a stack full of paperwork sitting on her desk courtesy of, her secretary, Julie Prescott.

Hence, it would not come as a surprise to anyone, that she was sitting behind her desk on Monday morning the following week with her glasses perched low on her nose and a pencil between her fingers, looking through a document on her desk. It was earlier than usual, and Julie had not come in yet, so the office space was unusually quiet. Ankita placed a circle around an important piece of information that would help her during the court session. This continued for another half an hour or so before there was a knock on the door alerting her of Julie's presence.

"Hey Kit, I got your coffee for you." She said, while placing it on her desk. "You don't have any appointments until two this afternoon." The informal gesture was usual in this office; in fact, Ankita encouraged it. Julie had been working with Sethi for three years now, ensuring that she knew all the important things about her boss now: how she liked her things done, what time she would prefer her clients to come and what exactly to do in case of an emergency. In Ankita's opinion – she couldn't afford to let her go. They had also become close friends during that time.

"Thanks. How was your week?"

"Alec and Janette wanted to go boating; I wanted to spend my time curled up on the futon reading a book." Julie sat down on the chair opposite her boss and looked at her inquisitively. "You probably had a more exciting weekend than me. You went to comic con! Did you meet Thor?"

Ankita looked up at her, and then looked outside her office to check if the main door was closed. After confirming that, she turned back to Julie and said: "You know his actual name is Chris Hemsworth, right? And yes, I did see him. I was paired with Chris Evans; you know the guy who plays Steve Rogers." She leaned back on her chair and slipped the pencil in the bun atop her head.

Julie smirked. "Just Chris Evans?" She had a suggestive smirk on her face that Ankita didn't like. Especially because of the inappropriate thoughts she had been having about a certain muscled brunette since that day.

"You know it wasn't like that." She was trying really hard not to blush. "He required special treatment due to personal reasons… and I was a consummate professional."

"That is the problem." Julie scoffed. "You are too professional."

Ankita raised her eyebrow at that; she did not see the problem in that. "And…?"

"And?"Julie had an expression of shock on her face. "Woman you need to loosen up. When was the last time you went on a date?" Ankita's eyes widened at the question. She didn't have it in her to tell her the truth so she just shrugged her shoulders. Julie had seemingly not noticed the change in her boss because she continued, unfazed. "I bet there was someone, anyone in that place that wanted to approach you but you wouldn't have noticed. Maybe Chris Evans took a liking to you. You still wouldn't have figured it out."

At that statement Ankita cut her off with an incredulous. "Chris Evans does not fancy me!"

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I… I just know, okay? He can't like me?

Just then the bell rang signalling the entrance of a person into the main hallway. Julie immediately stood up and picked up the small stack of papers Ankita had put aside for her earlier in the morning and started to walk out of the office. As she reached the door, she turned back once again. "I have always told you this Kit, and I'll tell you this again — you don't give yourself enough credit. You are beautiful, anyone would be lucky to have you.

* * *

Outside, Chris was fixing his nasa cap, lowering it further down in eyes so no one would recognise him. He pulled out his sunglasses and put them on for good measure. He had to make sure that no paparazzi knew he was back in Boston. As far as anyone knew, he was still in Atlanta, shooting Avengers. The only person who knew he was here, was Robert; not even his Ma knew. She would kill him if she found out. He had grown out his beard just in case.

He was pulled out of his distracted mood by the opening of a door and a blonde woman, dressed impeccably, walking out. She looked a bit taken aback by his attire, but mostly by the sunglasses he was was wearing indoors.

The woman chuckled slightly and said, "You know who wears sunglasses inside? Blind People. And douchebags." Clearly she thought he hadn't heard her, but when she saw him cringe a little at the statement (the joke had gone over his head), she coughed awkwardly and put on her best smile. "Hello, welcome. I'm Julie. Do you have an appointment?"

Chris shook his head. "No." There was a pause. "No, I don't."

He looked down at the floor trying to hide his face from the woman — Julia — who was looking at him suspiciously, like she was trying to place him. "Your voice is really familiar… have we met before?"

A bead of sweat ran down the back of his neck. "Probably not. I would remember you, if we did."

It took a second for her to stop staring at him oddly but when she did, she sat down on her chair and started typing. "Well, you are in luck? She's free right now. Please give me your name. I can put you in to meet her in the next five minutes."

Chris was startled. He hadn't thought this through. Obviously, he couldn't give his own name, he had to think up of something, fast. "Umm… my name is Steve…. Steve Barnes."

Julie looked up at him with an eyebrow raised; the name was odd. "Your parents, comic book fans?"

"Something like that."

"Sure. Can I get your number and purpose of visit."

Oh god, this was proving to be more difficult than he thought it would be. Maybe he should just wait until she was done. No, that would be too stalker-like. "Look… can I please just talk to her. This is a personal matter."

The desperation must have shone through his facade because she sighed and then said: "Look maybe you can take a seat there." She pointed to a couple of seats, pressed up against the right wall, then continued speaking. "I will talk to her about it. Give me five minutes."

Chris plopped himself onto the seat, his shoulders sagging. He had no idea what had gotten into him. He had flown to a whole other city just to ask out a woman; a woman that probably did not want anything to do with him. This was ridiculous, he thought to himself. He was acting like a hormonal teenager.

The sound of heels clicking brought him out of his internal argument. "You can go into her office now."

* * *

Ankita had just finished with the document when she received the call from Julie. She picked the phone up and put it on speaker. "Yeah?"

"There's a situation."

She took the phone off speaker and placed the phone against her ear. "What situation?"

"There's a guy here that wants to meet you."

"Then set an appointment and send him in for a consultation."

"I don't know Kit, he seems dodgy. He's wearing sunglasses and a cap inside. Do you know who wears sunglasses inside? Bind people and—"

"Douchebags. I know" She sighed and pulled her hair out of the bun it was in."What did he say his name was?"

"Steve Barnes. I don't think that's his real name. Like I said — dodgy."

"Jules, I am a criminal lawyer. I deal with dodgy people on a daily basis."

I know. But they normally have a middle-man with them. I' usually would have sent him away but he sounded desperate. Look I can tell him to go."

Steve Barnes. The name reminded her of a man that she had just met a week ago. The man that had haunted her thoughts for every moment after they had met. How he could have managed to worm his way into her mind was a mystery but still, the silly teenage girl inside of her couldn't help but hope that they would run into each other again.

Pushing the ridiculous thought out of her head, she replied to Julie. "No, no. It's okay. Send him in. What if it's really important."

"But even still, you know where the emergency button is… if he tries something."

"You know it."

"Cool I'll bring him in a bit. Look sharp!"

She chuckled before going into her ensuite to freshen up. She combed her and through her hair and reapplied her lipstick. She took a look once more at her tucked in top and slacks and then went back into her office.

As she sat down, there was a knock on the door, and Julie popped her head in. When Ankita nodded, she pushed the door open.

A man walked in. True to Julie's word, he looked like he was on the run from someone. His attire wasn't the thing that was putting her off, but his behaviour was raising red flags: he kept on looking down and he was popping his knuckles in an anxious manner. Nevertheless, she pushed her worries to the side and stood up to greet him. "Hi, I'm Ankita Sethi. What can I do for you today?"

She gestured towards the empty seat and he took the hint and sat down. She took a seat as well, looking at him expectantly now. He scratched the nape of his neck and took off his glasses. His face was still hidden, surprisingly well underneath the cap, but he didn't make any attempts to take them off. "I have got a confession to make." She raised her eyebrow at that. "My name is not Steve Barnes."

His voice was so familiar. Too familiar. "I figured as much. What is your real name?"

It was as though he was deciding how to tell her his name; or he had simply forgotten it because he looked down at his lap for a solid two minutes. Then, with an almost resigned sigh he grabbed the tip of his cap and pulled it off. At the same time, he decided to yell:

"BOOO!"

"AAAHHHH!"

Ankita was so surprised at the scream that escaped her that she subconsciously kicked the her legs off the ground which in turn made her tumble out of her chair and to the ground. She stayed there, on the ground for a bit, in a state of mild shock before shaking it off and standing up.

The man was laughing hard, his head thrown backwards and his left hand over his pec. When he straightened up to look at her, she couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of her. Here, seated on one of her office chairs was Chris Evans — in all his glory. She pinched her thigh hard, wincing in pain, hoping that this wasn't a hallucination made up by her sleep deprived and overworked brain.

A breath of relief left her as she realised he was still seated there. Then she frowned as she realised that he was indeed here. Why was he here? In a criminal lawyers office. What had he done. Was it something that could ruin his career? "What..what… what…" She was speechless.

"What are you doing here?"

It seemed that after looking at her awkward, embarrassed state, he had gotten his cocky confidence back because he was sitting there with a cocky smirk. "Is that how you treat a client."

She cleared her throat, feeling her face heat up. "I'm sorry." Quickly, turning back to professional mode, she said: "I am a criminal lawyer so unless you have committed or been framed for a criminal offence. I don't think you are at the right place."

"No. No, I am at the right place."

She was a bit surprised as the thought that he had truly done something crossed her mind. "Oh." Well, it's not like she could change anything. "Then how can I help you?"

"Go out with me."

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Ankita was going through many different emotions at the same time: she was flattered by the question and part of her wanted to say yes, but the voice at the back of her head was telling her that he was doing this just to prove a point to someone, or maybe he just wanted a fling (and she didn't work that way). She couldn't do this. She couldn't say yes.

"Look.." She was trying to look for an excuse. "You are currently here as my client. And I can't say yes to my client."

"Technically, your client is Steve Barnes." He said. "And I am Chris Evans. So technically, you aren't dating your client."

"We are completely different, and we live in different cities." She was grappling with the flimsiest of excuses now.

"I only own places in LA and Atlanta for work. My home is in Boston. And as far as differences, that's what will ensure we complement each other."

"I'm vegetarian and don't drink. Both of which I'm sure you do." Now she was truly giving ridiculous excuses.

"I don't plan on forcing you to eat meat or drink. But I don't plan on stopping either."

Fair enough, she thought to herself. He was making valid points and to an outsider she probably sounded extremely rude. But she couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him that she had never gone on a date in her life. "Look, Evans—"

"Chris." He interrupted her. "Call me Chris."

"Look… I can't—"

"No listen to me first." Ankita could feel her resolve breaking the more he spoke. The reasons you are giving me may be valid but we won't find out until we give this a try. I know you are sceptical but…" He ran his hand through his hair. "I know you are feeling what I'm feeling. I met you only a week ago but I haven't been able to get you out of my mind." She wanted to say: yeah, same here. "I want to see where this goes so, what do you say?"

"Chris…."

"Come on… you know you want to."

He had a childlike smile on his face and she couldn't help but unwillingly smile with him. And somehow, almost as through she had no control over what she was saying anymore. "Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

A wide grin spread across his face lighting up the whole room. "Oh my god. I was expecting a lot more persuasion. But this is awesome. Here…" He gave her his phone. "Put your number in here, I'll text you."

He was practically jumping on the seat like a child that was about to get candy. When she extended her hand with the phone, he practically skipped out of the chair. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles — an old fashioned gesture — and turned to walk out the door. "See you around sweetheart."

He had almost reached the door when she replied with: "See you around Captain." He swung his head around and winked at her suggestively, making her blush.

That man was going to be the death of her.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**This chapter is all over the place. **

**Hmmm, whats the time? I want pizza.**

**My bumm is okay, if anyone wants to know.**

**If you like it please leave a review and follow. Also, I don't know the terms used here yet so bear with me.**


End file.
